


The Last Goodbye : Shades/Comanche (a Luke Cage music video)

by Braid7



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: He thought it had to be done but, without Comanche, Shades begins to crumble.Canon relationship/character death.Song by The Hot Damns.





	The Last Goodbye : Shades/Comanche (a Luke Cage music video)

[The Last Goodbye : Shades/Comanche : Music Vid (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2067/the-last-goodbye-shades-comanche-luke-cage-\(tv\))  



End file.
